Death of a Coat
by Attenia
Summary: Aragorn discovers that sometimes losing a treasured possession can feel almost like losing a dear friend. When something very special to him is lost in a fire, Legolas finds a way to console him. Aragorn/Arwen pairing, but this is mainly a Legolas/Aragorn friendship story.


**Legolas**

Legolas put a hand on his friend's back. Estel's shoulders were slumped in grief as he stared down at the charred remains before him. "I'm sorry, Estel," the prince murmured.

"It was my fault." Grey eyes met blue, and Legolas hated the pain he saw there.

"It was not. There was nothing you could have done."

"It should have been me… but I'm fine, all because I was protected by –" He gestured helplessly at the form before them, and Legolas tightened his grip on the man. He wondered if he should call for Arwen, but Estel's wife had never truly understood, not about this.

"We've been together so many years… Almost my whole life."

"I know, mellon nin, I know." Legolas glowered around at the curious crowd that was quickly growing. They took one look at his expression and fled.

Estel insisted on digging a grave, and doing it himself. Legolas watched quietly as the king put his old friend to rest. The prince helped shovel dirt into the hole until it was full. He wondered if Estel would want a grave maker.

"It was only a coat, mellon nin," he soothed.

Estel glared up at him. "It was not only a coat!"

Had Estel not been so distraught, Legolas would have laughed. His friend certainly had been attached to that coat. When the local inn had caught fire, of course, Estel had rushed in to help pull people out. The coat had saved him some serious burns, but it hadn't survived the process.

Legolas sat down by his friend's side, since it didn't look like Estel was going to move anytime soon. "Tell me," he urged. "How was it more?"

A faint smile came to the king's face. "Do you remember the day you gave me that coat? I was nervous, because you'd been by my side with the rangers for months, but you were needed at home. It was the first time I'd be alone with them, and I was worried I wouldn't be able to prove myself.

"Then you gave me that coat. I put it on, and it felt like your arms around me. We haven't always been able to be with each other over the years, but when I didn't have you, I always had the coat, hugging me just like you would when I got upset."

Oh. No wonder he was so distraught. Legolas had known that Estel loved the coat, but he hadn't heard the full reasons until now. He was relieved he'd always managed to persuade Arwen not to do away with it – she hated that coat, but clearly, she hadn't suspected just how attached to it Estel was, or she never would have schemed for its removal.

"You have to leave tomorrow, and it'll be the first time I'll really be apart from you since I was a child…"

It was an easy decision to make. "Ada can do without me for another week or two. I won't leave you just yet, mellon nin."

Legolas' mind was already spinning. He wouldn't leave Estel in this state. He had a plan.

**Aragorn**

Legolas stayed for a further two weeks, brushing off Aragorn's concerns that Thranduil was going to kill him when he finally returned. As usual when the prince was visiting, they spent almost all of their time together, though Legolas had taken to sneaking off when he thought Aragorn wouldn't notice.

The man wondered what his friend's secret was, but he wasn't concerned. He trusted Legolas with his life and had no need to fear his secrets.

Aragorn knew he was being silly, that it was in fact only an item of clothing, but he couldn't quite escape the sadness that came from the loss of something he had treasured for nearly six decades. The coat had undoubtedly been battered and weather-worn, but he'd loved it just as much as he had when he'd first received it.

Eventually, the day of Legolas' departure came. Aragorn knew he couldn't keep his friend here forever. He was just going to have to get over losing the coat. It wasn't like Arwen allowed him to wear it in the palace anyway – the only reason he'd been wearing it on that fateful day was because he and Legolas were coming back from a hunt, and the wilderness was one of the few places his wife deemed the ratty coat acceptable attire.

He and Legolas embraced and exchanged their last farewells.

"I should be able to make it back in a few months, in time for Eldarion's birthday."

"I would hope so, he'd be devastated if you missed it. Until we meet again, mellon nin."

Legolas smiled. "May that day come quickly."

Aragorn watched sadly as Legolas' horse faded into the distance. He heaved a sigh and went back to his chambers, thinking of going back to bed for a while before facing the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated recently. Legolas had always insisted on rising far too early for Aragorn's liking.

He was stopped short by the sight of something hanging on his cupboard door, something that definitely hadn't been there before.

It was a coat. It wasn't like his old one. This one was made of rich green and brown fabric, with gold threaded through. The cut and style were the same, though. Aragorn reached tentatively for it, wondering if it was a dream. He knew at once that Legolas had had this made for him.

Aragorn pulled it on, grinning. It felt just like the last one. This one, though, Arwen would have no reason to complain about. His old coat was given to him when he was starting his life as a ranger. Now, he was a king, and different attire was required. This would fit right in with his other royal clothes; he'd be able to wear it every day, if he wanted.

Eldarion burst into the room, his face lit up with a wide smile. "Did you find it, Ada?"

"I did. So Legolas let you in on the secret, did he?"

Eldarion nodded happily. "I told him I'd tell you it's from him, but he said you'd already know."

"He was right," Aragorn murmured, buttoning the coat, his smile as wide as his son's.

"So you're not sad anymore, Ada?"

Aragorn chuckled. "No, I'm not sad anymore, ion nin. Come, let us show this to your mother. I think she will be pleased."

"She will be! Uncle Legolas had her consult with the tailor too, to make sure she would allow you to wear it."

"Smart elf." Aragorn laughed happily, resisting the urge to start skipping. It felt like he had Legolas back. His friend was one more hugging him, staying with him through thick and thin. He'd have to thank the prince when he returned. No, never mind that, he'd write a letter today, and make sure to send it along with some of the chocolates from the local market that Legolas liked so much.

He took his son's hand. "Come on, El, let's go show your mother."

Arwen was waiting for them, smiling radiantly. "It looks good on you."

She pulled Aragorn in for a kiss, straightening the coat slightly. "Much better than the old one."

"So I take it this one is safe from assassination attempts?"

She laughed, stroking his arm fondly. "It is.

It was three months before Legolas returned to Gondor, and Arwen had to drag the coat off Aragorn's back several times to have it washed. She flatly refused to let him send a guard detail down to the laundry to keep his coat safe, though Eldarion chivalrously volunteered, sending the palace staff into a fit of giggles when he followed them around with his practice sword, his eyes on the coat.

"Good man, Eldarion." Aragorn grinned as Arwen rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Ada, I'll protect it! You won't need to be sad again."

No, he wouldn't need to be sad again. With a friend like Legolas, Aragorn doubted he ever would.


End file.
